empyrion_galactic_survivalfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Alpha 1.2.0
Im folgenden ist das Changelog der Alpha-Version 1.2.0 zu finden. Die Version wurde am 20.04.2016 veröffentlicht. Eine Build-Nummer ist nicht bekannt. Changelog Changes / Improvements: * Optimization: Less memory consumption and more FPS when flying over the terrain. Reduced heap memory in idle situations * Added simple group behaviour to NPCs: if you attack an NPC (e.g Talon Guardians in village) all NPCs around you will attack you * Talon Guardians are now in "Predator" faction * Activated drone setting in playfield.yaml. You can now control several parameters: stock of drone base, type of NPCs that troop transport carries, type of base attack drones, type of patrol drones and more. * Changed: Blueprint Factory needs significantly less time for huge blueprints * Integrated night ambient sounds on Akua (we will add more night ambient sounds on other planets soon) * Changes to player drone: *# Player drones can access all blocks now except turrets/cockpits/passenger seats *# Player drone can now open doors. *# Switched off particle effect on player if player drone uses texture / color tool *# Reduced rotation speed by about 25% * Added possibility to switch on/off PDA tasks in HUD (via checkbox in PDA menu) * Better drilling: now terrain texture changes while drilling * Updated doors: added window into door * Adapted colors of Oxygen / Hydrogen Generators * Epic weapons do not appear in techtree any more * Updated PDA (added more plants to make it easier to complete task "Pick up plants") * Adjusted level of block info window to be above inventory/constructor for 4:3/5:4 displays * Added note to BP factory that remembers player that one can significantly reduce production time by adding completed components/blocks to BP Factory * Slightly reduced volume of pick-up sound wi * Saving information about the player that created a structure in the structure information text file. Also saving information if a structured was wiped. Bug Fixes: * Possible fix for error that sometimes appeared while using texture tool and that prevented subsequent login to server * Possible fix for problem that player was sometimes falling through terrain when drilling * Possible fix: Terrain building up on the sides and behind the player when drilling * Fixed problem that Base attack drones did not attack base but player only (now they attack turrets) * Fixed: Deco Flowers hovering over ground (you either have to start new game to take advantage of the fix or you did not visit the playfield yet) * Fixed problem that no drones were present if you renamed a planet or added an additional planet in sectors.yaml (you either have to start new game to take advantage of the fix or you did not visit the planet yet) * Fixed problem that sometimes troop transport arrived empty * Fixed error that appeared when using Console cmd Deco on/off * Fixed bug that PDA HUD info was shown although no chapter was active after Block Info window faded out Quelle: Steam Empyrion News